Ang Kunoichi's Cookbook
by glockcourage
Summary: Buod: Ang Kunoichi's Cookbook ngayon nasa Filipino paperback na.
1. Ang Paghihiganti ni Temari

Pahina 1

**Ang Kunoichi's Cookbook**

Itong librong ito ay compilation ng mga paboritong resipe ng mga maybahay ng Konoha. Ito ay naglalayung matulungang makapaghain ang ating abalang mga ninja nang masarap na pagkain sa pinakamabilis at pinakamainam na paraan para sa kanilang asawa at pamilya.

Copyright: unang quarter ng 2012

.

Pahina 3

_**Ang Paghihiganti ni Temari**_

Sangkap

1 litrong mantika

Madaming bawang. Madaming madami. 2 tasa. Di na kailangang dikdikin

10 nakakalasong palaka, syempre sariwa dapat at kakahuli lang sa estero

Kalahating kilong nakakamatay na kabuti, hugasang mabuti

Pulang sarsa mula sa pinaghalong 1 kutsaritang katas ng kamatis at 2 bote ng 120 ml na chilli

Instructions sa pagluluto

Ibuhos ang 1 litrong mantika sa malaking kawali. Painitin bago ilagay ang 2 tasang bawang. Hintayin mag _golden brown_ ang bawang. Isahog ang palaka at kabuti. Haluin. Idagdag ang pulang sarsa at i-_simmer_ sa loob ng 2 minuto sa ilalim ng mahinang apoy.

Enjoy ang authentic _medium_ _rare na_ palaka.

Makaka-gawa ng malaking serving, tamang-tama para lamang sa isa.

Tipid tip: Dahil pinulot lang ang mga sangkap kung saan saan, malaki ang iyong matitipid sa resipeng ito tamang-tama para sa inyong pinakamamahal na batugang asawa.

—o0o—

Note ng maygawa: Pag may nagreview wow naman.

Disclaimer: Ang Naruto ay pag-aari ni Kishimoto. Ewan ko lang kung may cookbook din syang tulad nito.


	2. Ang Pink Brew

Pahina 39

**Mga Inumin**

.

_**Ang Pink Brew**_

Ang Pink Brew ay mas kilala sa tawag na _The Witch's Brew _

Sangkap

Mahigit kalahating drum ng tubig

1,163,252 dahon ng malunggay, dapat sakto

5034 talbos ng bayabas, di ganung ka-berde

81 aloe vera na tanim, kasama ang ugat pero di ang lupa

102 dahon, 27 na bunga at kalahating buto ng ampalaya

1281 dahon ng lagundi, pwedeng alternatibo ang nabibiling nasa bote

Isang putol ng tubo, pampatamis

12 dahon ng pandan, pampabango

Instructions sa pagpreprepara

Pakuluan ang mahigit kalahating drum ng tubig. Pag kumulo, ilagay ang dahon ng malunggay, bayabas, aloe vera, ang ampalaya at lagundi. Pagkatapos ng kalahating oras na pagpapakulo ilagay ang tubo. Pagkatapos ng labinlimang minuto, palamigin na at i-_strain_ ang sabaw. Ilagay ang tinadtad na dahon ng pandan bilang garnish at pampabango. Pag-ii_serve_, lagyan ng yelo para mas masarap.

Bonus tip: Ang napaka-_refreshing _at napaka-masustansyang _beverage_ na ito ay kayang magbigay ng isang baso sa bawat mamayan ng Konoha.

Tipid tip: Pag walang tubo, _out of season_, pwedeng gamitin ang 143 na hibla ng buhok ni Sakura bilang alternatibo. Mas magiging matamis pa ito kaysa kapag tubo ang ginamit. I-_shampoo_ at banlawang mabuti nga lamang ang buhok bago isahog.

—o0o—

~5 30 12AF~


	3. Special Ramen

Pahina 7

_**Ang Special Ramen**_

Sangkap

20 bilog ng sake, pag wala okey lang ang lapad

20 pakete ng instant ramen

10 itlog

Instructions sa pagpreprepara

Ibuhos ang alak sa malaking-malaking bowl, ang punch bowl. Pagkatapos buksan ang pakete ng ramen, itabi muna ang mga sachet ng pampalasa at ilagay ang matigas pang noodles sa punch bowl. Hintayin ang 10 minuto, mas matagal kaysa sa nakasanayang 3 minuto para lumambot nang husto ang nakababad na noodles. Pagkatapos ilagay naman ang laman ng mga sachets ng pampalasa at ang mga itlog, huwag kalimutang ihalo. Pagkatapos pwede na itong ihanda.

Tipid tip

Wala kang matitipid bagkus mas mapapamahal ka pa sa resipeng ito. Di bale mas masarap ito kaysa sa ordinaryong _'just add water'_.

Mas mapapamahal ka pa talaga pag si Rock Lee ang pinakain mo nito dahil nag aamok ung tao. So upang wag magbayad ng damyos perwisyo _HUWAG_ inuulit ko _huwag_ bigyan si Lee kahit magmaka-awa pa sya nang todo at hubarin nya ang kanyang berdeng spandex para i-_trade_ sa yo.

Karagdagang Impormasyon

Dahil sa resipeng ito, si Hinata pag tinikman nya ito, sigurado pagtinitigan sya ni Naruto hindi na sya nahihimatay…dahil kusa nalang syang nakakatulog, bow.

—o0o—

~6 9 12AF~

Mensahe ng nagsulat: Mas _edible_ ang mga resipe ko kaysa sa niluto ng 3 blind mice noong Linggo! Mabuhay ka Manny.

_Happy Independence Day_ sa atin…


End file.
